Monsters
Physical Description & Abilities: A Monster is a physical being of any species. They are special in that they have been corrupted and enhanced. This gives them unnatural abilities most other mortal creatures do not have. General Miscellaneous Information: Performance Boost: A monster is slightly superior in all physical aspects in comparison to a normal mortal creature. They are stronger, faster, and can react faster. They also have superior hearing, smell, and sometimes even have heat vision. How to kill / Weaknesses: The only way to kill a Monster is to remove the head, and then to use fire to incinerate the head. Using divine magic or water is not useful for killing a Monster, but it is useful for purifying a monster. If a monster is still alive, purifying it will return it to the state it was before, but takes more effort and energy than than just killing it. Purifying a monster when it is dead is also good because it can prevent the body from spreading its disease to others. Death: Nothing special happens when a monster dies. Monster Hunters: How they come to be: Spontaneous Mutation: This is when a mortal spirit is about to to be put into a physical body of a creature about to be born, but there is something that goes wrong. When the mortal spirit is going into the baby’s body, a spontaneous mutation happens and leaves the mortal spirit corrupted. This corrupted spirit doesn't start of as a blank slate like others, but is filled with negative emotions and motivations from the start of its life. Experimentation: This is when a living being is simply living its life how it is, but is taken by experimenters. These experimenters are usually high level mages or other types of magic users who delve in forbidden or otherwise illegal magic, Monster creation being one of these types of magic. In this the experimenters purposefully use a powerful spell to corrupt the soul of the mortal spirit to turn it into a monster. Corruption / infection: This is when a living being is living its life, until it gets infected by a Monster. The ways this happens is either through the saliva, the blood, or the mana of the Monster being passed into the system of the infected being. When this happens, the soul of the infected will be forcefully altered and will be corrupted and create another Monster. Types & Type Differences: Humanoid: A humanoid monster is a monster who has the form of a humanoid. This is because it either a normal humanoid before turning into a monster, or was born from humanoid parents. The advantage of a humanoid monster, for a lich, is that they remain intelligent, but humanoid monsters are usually weak. The best use for humanoid monsters for a lich is as mages. Beast: A beast monster is a monster who has the form of a non-humanoid animal. This is because it was either a normal animal before turning into a monster, or was born from normal animals. The advantage of a beast monster, for a lich, is that they are extremely strong and fast, but beast monsters are usually mindless. The best use for a beast monster is as the base soldier of their army. Demonic: A Demonic Monster is a monster who has the form of a demonic being. These monsters form straight from the ground, usually in a dead land / wasteland. The advantage of a demonic monster, for a lich, is that they are both intelligent and physically strong, but they are usually strong willed and temperamental. The best use for a demonic monster is as a general or high tier soldier for their army. ' ' Category:Ethereal Category:Spirits Category:Race